Espera excedida
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Nekoko se tarda demasiado en regresar de su misión, y Corona se desespera al pensar que algo malo le podría haber ocurrido, pero sólo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado para que ambas se convirtieran en amantes secretas. Oneshot.
**Advertencia:** Hace bastante tiempo había hecho mi debut en Kannazuki no Miko, y ahora, varios meses después hago el primer fanfic simple, y espero que quede bien. Kannazuki no Miko no me pertenece, yo solo soy un fan más.

 **Espera excedida**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aquella chiquilla impertinente y alegre había ido a intentar acabar con aquellas sacerdotisas y recuperar al séptimo cabeza? Esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez Corona cada vez que veía el reloj en su muñeca. Había pasado una hora desde que era la hora en que debía regresar y no regresaba, algo había pasado ¿y si el desertor había acabado con ella? ¿Qué haría si realmente algo malo le había pasado? Durante mucho tiempo ambas se habían reservado una relación un tanto indiferente por fuera, pero la verdad era que en su pecho albergaba un sentimiento por ella, por Nekoko. Una especie de amor a escondidas existía entre ellas, a escondidas de los demás.

Una y otra vez verificaba si había alguien más que echara en falta a esa chiquilla, pero nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta que se había largado hace horas, eran demasiado crueles o demasiado estúpidos, les parecía extrañar más que ella no se retocara el maquillaje ¿Cómo podrían ignorar a alguien como Nekoko? Desde siempre había sido una chica alegre y graciosa, Nekoko es una chica inigualable en comparación con todas las demás cabezas de Orochi, era muy especial, era quien mejor llevaba su propio pasado oscuro de todos ellos, pero parecía que sólo Corona podía notarlo siquiera. No estaban siendo justos con ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a pasar hasta que aparezca? ¿Qué pasaba allá afuera? La espera la estaba matando de preocupación. Si no fuera por el vago llamado a la paciencia de Miyako, sin duda habría salido en su búsqueda hace tiempo, no se habría sentado a esperar tanto.

La extrañaba. Aún hasta ese día, la relación entre ambas no se podía considerar de ensueño, a pesar de que ya habían revelado desde antes los sentimientos que guardaban entre sí, aún a riesgo de que Corona quedara retratada como una lolicona y su imagen fuese arruinada. Había sido maravilloso saber que Nekoko sentía lo mismo por ella, pero su deber como cabezas de Orochi, junto con el lúgubre y desanimado ambiente que formaban sus demás compañeros no permitía que ambas pudieran disfrutar realmente de su tiempo juntas. Pero con verse todos los días bastaba, ambas eran felices con eso aunque no se atrevieran a hacerlo público.

Nekoko tenía esa rara habilidad de endulzar el ambiente con simplemente estar presente, Corona agradecía a Orochi que ambas pudieran coincidir, porque además sería insoportable estar únicamente con los demás: Tsubasa nunca hablaba con nadie y estar con él era la acción misma de matarse de aburrimiento. Miyako sólo sabía dar sermones religiosos en los que definitivamente no podía creer cuando era una seguidora de Orochi a todo dar, por lo que Corona pensaba que su forma de ser era bastante hipócrita y sus acciones claramente herejes. Girochi era excesivamente desagradable, era preferible irse a vivir a un pueblo de bárbaros que pasar más de diez minutos a su lado. En cuanto a Reiko, ella era rara y ya, siempre dedicada a su expresión artística, el manga, y nunca parece oír lo que los demás le digan, pero al menos no era una chica pesada con los demás, ni tampoco acostumbraba importunar a los demás. Al menos Reiko no era tan latosa.

Haciendo a un lado a los demás cabezas de Orochi, Corona vuelve a centrarse únicamente en su adorable Nekoko. La extrañaba, le dolía que no estuviera, y también le dolía que ella fuera la única que la esperara ¿Qué fue de ella? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Se acuerda siquiera de ella? ¿Recordará esas palabras cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos? La declaración de ambas estuvo lejos de ser normal, quizá fue un poco caótico, pero se trató del momento más bello en la vida de ambas, permitiéndoles olvidarse de todo dolor y angustia, en ese momento sólo podía existir una felicidad que no podían darse el lujo de demostrar abiertamente, pero al menos procuraron que lo supieran entre sí.

Entonces escucha como una chica caía en el suelo cerca de ella, y muy preocupada voltea a ver quién era. Era ella. Se trataba de su Nekoko. Estaba herida y sus ropas estaban algo raídas, pero no cabía duda que era ella. Corona mira en todas direcciones, y una vez comprobaba la despreciable frialdad que los demás cabezas de Orochi tenían hacia Nekoko, pero sería para otro momento que les diría lo que piensa de ellos, primero era la pequeña que estaba tendida en el suelo, esperando por alguien que le diese auxilio.

Estaba viva, su respiración era normal, pero los golpes que se había llevado por la batalla eran más graves de lo que Corona vio en un principio, pero suponía que al menos un buen descanso la ayudaría a estar mejor. Una vez el séptima cabeza había mostrado una fuerza implacable a pesar de su ignorancia y su deserción. Nekoko abre ligeramente los ojos y sonríe al ser Corona lo primero que podía ver en su regreso, y esta le devuelve una triste sonrisa. No le agradaba verla así, pero al menos había vuelto, ahora todo sería cuestión de ayudarla y luego intentaría ajustar cuentas con el traidor del séptimo cabeza.

Nekoko acaricia por primera vez en muchos días el rostro de Corona. La relación entre ambas estaba lejos de ser el de una pareja convencional, por fuera apenas eran más que camaradas, navegantes casuales de un mismo barco, siempre conscientes de que en cuanto esta guerra contra las sacerdotisas del sol y la luna terminase, tendrían ese anhelado momento de amor y compartir sólo para ellas dos. Sólo tenían que esforzarse hasta lograrlo, y así podrían estar por siempre juntas.

Los demás seguían en lo suyo, no se podía esperar menos. Corona se lleva cargando a Nekoko hasta su habitación, ella misma le daría la atención que necesita mientras descansa, y desde luego continuarían tal y como estaban, pues así trabajaban mejor. Nekoko dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Corona, y la mayor prueba de ella era la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios. Se veía más adorable que nunca, y la próxima vez que fuese a detener al séptima cabeza le acompañaría para protegerla. Por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a repetir ese susto.

 **Fin**

* * *

Así es como termino este cuentirijillo, y espero que no me haya quedado mal. Son pocos los OS que he hecho sin diálogos hablados, son un poco complicados, y precisamente con esta obra me había propuesto ese reto. Ya me dirán si salió :)

Hasta otra


End file.
